<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 31: Too Spooky! by irrationalgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315319">Prompt 31: Too Spooky!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/pseuds/irrationalgame'>irrationalgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thommy Comfortween Prompts [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfortween, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Scary Rides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/pseuds/irrationalgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfortween prompts from https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html</p><p>31. Too Spooky!<br/>Calming someone down after a fright or helping them with anxiety.</p><p>Thomas and Jimmy to to a Halloween funfair. Jimmy gets a fright. Thomas gets a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thommy Comfortween Prompts [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 31: Too Spooky!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late October and autumn had come to Downton in a stampede of orange and fire-red leaves and a snap of cold, wet weather that had turned any bit of exposed ground into a muddy mire.</p><p>Jimmy shivered as the wind blew a flurry of leaves around his feet and pulled himself in closer to the wall - Carson had nixed smoking in the servant’s hall before supper for reasons only known to the miserable old goat, so Jimmy was now forced outside to satisfy his newly developed habit.</p><p>He resolutely didn’t think about why he’d taken up smoking in the first place.</p><p>The back door opened a crack - just enough for Thomas to slip out without letting a great gust of frigid, damp air blow into the servant’s hall. He caught sight of Jimmy in their usual spot and made his way over, the wind quickly blowing his hair free of its pomade. He stood a respectable distance away from Jimmy, as always, and tried in vain to light a cigarette.</p><p>And, as always, it made something deep in Jimmy’s chest ache to be so close and yet somehow so far away from the under-butler.</p><p>After a few minutes and some colourful language Jimmy leaned in and sheltered Thomas from the weather; his cigarette finally took, the end a bright spot of orange in the late afternoon gloom.</p><p>“Ta,” he said around the cig, “bloody wind.”</p><p>“It’s ridiculous,” Jimmy said and instead of moving the customary foot away, he crowded in next to Thomas for warmth, “here we are bloody freezin’ to death because Carson’s decided to be an uppity old git.”</p><p>Thomas smirked, “The perks of being in charge, I suppose. He says jump and we don’t have any choice but to say <em>how high</em>.”</p><p>“And I image you’ll be more generous,” Jimmy said, “when you’re Butler.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Thomas shrugged, “I s’pose it would depend on <em>who</em> I were being generous to.”</p><p>“So I can count on preferential treatment then?” Jimmy bumped his shoulder against Thomas’s.</p><p>“Wouldn’t put money on it,” he said with false seriousness. The wind howled around the courtyard, whipping the scattered leaves into whirling vortex of brown and gold.</p><p>“There’s a fair in town this weekend y’know,” Jimmy said as casually as he could muster, as if he hadn’t been planing to say it all day, “for Hallowe’en.”</p><p>“Really?” Thomas said with cool disinterest.</p><p>“D’ya think Carson could be convinced to let us go for a bit?”</p><p>“You mean<em> ‘Mr Barrow please convince Carson to let us go for a bit’</em> then?”</p><p>“No,” Jimmy turned and stubbed out his cig on the wall, “I meant let’s go together, it’ll be fun, you miserable sod.”</p><p>“You don’t want to take Ivy?”</p><p>“What, and have her acting all scared and dopey so she can have an excuse to hang off me arm all evenin’?” Jimmy pulled a face; “Not bloody likely. I want to actually have fun with someone I actually like spendin’ me time with.”</p><p>Thomas didn’t reply, but tried and failed to hide an affectionate smile behind his cigarette. The tightness Jimmy hadn’t realised he’d been carrying in his chest melted into something warm.</p><p>“Say you’ll go with me,” Jimmy pleaded. “I’ll buy you a hot cider.”</p><p>“I think,” Thomas said earnestly, “that would be nice.”</p><p>“Brilliant,” Jimmy grinned, “it’ll be the berries, you’ll see. Now you just have to convince Carson it’s a good idea.”</p><p>Thomas’s eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to rebuke him, but was interrupted by the gong ringing inside.</p><p>Jimmy pushed away from the wall, straightened his livery and said; “No rest for the wicked, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas worked his magic with Carson, or more probably he had a word with Mrs Hughes and <em>she</em> worked her magic with Carson.</p><p>“Mind you all return at a reasonable hour and in a reasonable state,” Carson said, ostensibly to everyone, but for some reason his judgemental gaze was fixed on Jimmy.</p><p>They walked down to the village as a group - Alfred’s lanky frame out in front, walking backwards so he could talk to Ivy and Daisy, followed by a gaggle of overexcited maids and hallboys, Anna and Mr Bates, Baxter and Molesley, and finally Thomas and Jimmy. The road into the village was lined with turnips and swedes that had been carved into horrific faces and were lit from within by flickering candles.</p><p>“I’ll give ‘em ten points for effort,” Jimmy said, gesturing to one particularly ghastly looking jack-o’-lantern.</p><p>“Scared yet?” Thomas smirked.</p><p>“Is it likely?” Jimmy gave him a scathing look. “I don’t believe in any of that old rubbish.”</p><p>“Then why were you so keen on going to this hallowe’en fair then?”</p><p>Jimmy flicked his cigarette butt over someone’s garden wall. “Bit of a lark, ain’t it?”</p><p>Thomas gave him a sceptical look.</p><p>“An’...well, I thought,” Jimmy struggled with the words - he was at risk of sounding too soppy and giving away more than he was ready to, “it would be a nice excuse to spend the evening with you.”</p><p>And there it was, the rarest of all things, a genuine smile from Thomas Barrow.</p><p>The under-butler coughed and took a drag from his cigarette to hide his amusement.</p><p>“Look Jimmy,” he said, pointing to the village green. The usually empty space was filled with rides and little black-swathed stalls and was decorated with more hideous jack-o’-lanterns and crepe paper streamers. The carousel had been given a creepy makeover and each horse had been painted black with sinister red eyes. Men on stilts with spooky paper mâché masks menaced the crowds and the stall-holders were dressed in all number of macabre costumes.</p><p>“This is bloody brilliant!” Jimmy beamed, and headed off into the crowd, Thomas trailing behind him.</p><p>There was apple bobbing, turnip carving, hot cider and punch, fortune-telling and stalls selling an odd assortment of creepy knick-knacks. But it was the fun house that caught Jimmy’s eye; it was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. The front was painted black and fake spiderwebs had been stretched all over the place, complete with giant rubber spiders. The door itself was the gaping mouth of a hideous Nosferatu-like creature, it’s fangs forming two columns either side of the entrance.</p><p>“Thomas!” Jimmy said, “We <em>have</em> to go on that.”</p><p>Thomas raised one unimpressed eyebrow. “No thanks.”</p><p>“It’ll be fun, come on.”</p><p>“It will be awful,” Thomas countered, “and overpriced.”</p><p>“I’ll pay,” Jimmy begged, “unless you’re scared Mr Barrow?”</p><p>Thomas frowned, “Course I’m not bloody scared.”</p><p>“Then come on!”</p><p>Sensing he’d get no rest until he agreed, Thomas shook his head and cast off his ever-present cigarette. “Oh, <em>fine</em>.”</p><p>Jimmy pumped his fist in excitement.</p><p>Inside the funhouse was pretty standard - one of those tunnels that rolls around and tries to trip you up, wobbly stairs, a room full of sandbags hanging from the ceiling to bump your way through - but everything had a spooky twist. It was quite dark inside and the walls were painted with grotesque faces - Jimmy would rather kiss Molesley than admit it, but he was secretly glad he hadn’t ventured inside alone - Thomas was a strong, reassuring presence at his side. After a few minutes they came to a hall of mirrors, which the low red light made much more difficult to navigate than normal and all the reflections took on a sinister look.</p><p>They were only a few steps into the maze when Jimmy walked straight into a mirror, thinking it was the way forward, and fell on his arse.</p><p>“Look out,” Thomas sniggered, much too late to be of any help. Jimmy scowled, dusted himself off and petulantly stomped away deeper into the maze. When he turned around a few moments later to say something derogatory, he found himself alone.</p><p>“Thomas?” Jimmy called, his voice echoing off the mirrors - it was probably a practical joke. He retraced his steps - or rather, he tried to. It was hard to tell up from down in the dark. “Thomas?” he called again, now a little concerned, “it’s not bloody funny, alright?”</p><p>Haunting organ music floated in from the carousel outside, along with muffled voices and whoops of laughter. There was no under-butler to be found though, just his own scared face reflected a thousand times.</p><p>“T-Thomas?” Jimmy tried to keep his voice even as he rounded a corner - there, slumped down against a mirrored wall, his bowler over his face, was <em>Thomas</em>. “Oh God, Thomas!” Jimmy cried and ran to the under-butlers side. He knelt beside him, reached out a shaking hand, and just as he bought it into contact with Thomas’s bowler, the under-butler sprang forward with a yell of “BOO!”</p><p>It was lucky Jimmy hadn’t drunk any of that hot cider before they’d entered the fun house, because he likely would’ve wet himself. He turned and ran full pelt into a mirror, knocking himself back onto his arse. Again.</p><p>Thomas was bent over and laughing so hard he was struggling for breath. “Your...face!” He managed to say between great guffaws, “Was a...picture!”</p><p>“I’m glad you think it’s funny,” Jimmy replied tersely. He bought his hand up to his throbbing nose and it came away bloody. “Oh bleedin’ hell.”</p><p>Thomas stopped laughing immediately when he saw the streak of red running down Jimmy’s face.</p><p>“Oh shite, I’m sorry,” he said. He held his handkerchief up to Jimmy’s pouring nose, cradling Jimmy’s face with his other hand. “It was a stupid joke, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You should be,” Jimmy said from beneath the handkerchief, “you made me bleed.” His heart took up a rapid, fluttery rhythm in his chest, and not because of the fright he’d received.</p><p>“Technically, the mirror made you bleed,” Thomas gave a rueful smirk, “but I’m sorry for it nonetheless.”</p><p>“Carson’s goin’ to have kittens when he sees this.”</p><p>“I’ll deal with Mr Carson,” he wiped a smear from Jimmy’s chin. The low light of the funhouse accentuated Thomas’s angular features, his hair a pool of black. Jimmy gasped involuntarily when the under-butler’s fingers brushed his neck and Thomas shot back, assuming he’d offended Jimmy with their proximity.</p><p>“Don’t,” Jimmy said, reaching out for Thomas’s hand. He brought it back and laid it over his hammering heart. “You don’t have to do <em>that.</em> You don’t have to be so standoffish.”</p><p>“Don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Thomas said, his eyes fixed on where Jimmy had placed his hand against his chest.</p><p>“You don’t make me uncomfortable,” Jimmy said. He reached out and placed his hand over Thomas’s heart - he could feel it pounding against his rib cage. “That’s just it, don’t you know?”</p><p>“I don’t know much me,” Thomas swallowed - Jimmy watched as he licked his bottom lip and suddenly all he could think of was how Thomas’s mouth would taste.</p><p>A group of children, high on sugar and excitement, barrelled into the hall of mirrors. The two men jumped apart as if they been doing something untoward rather than simply thinking of it.</p><p>“We should be getting back - everyone will think the spooks have got us,” Jimmy grinned, the spell broken.</p><p>They eventually found their way through the hall of mirrors, over a wobbly bridge and down a steep slide that dumped them in a heap at the exit, laughing.</p><p>Thomas bought them both hot cider and honeyed peanuts as an apology. They rode the creepy carousel, the swinging boats, and the caterpillar, which had been painted to resemble a great green leviathan.</p><p>“I’ve gotta take a break,” Thomas said, lighting a cigarette, “or else you’re going to be treated to the sight of my dinner in reverse.” His cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold and the cups of hot cider.</p><p>Jimmy stole the cigarette from between his lips, took a long drag and then replaced it into the under-butler’s open mouth, making sure to press his fingers against Thomas’s lips in the process. Thomas swallowed hard and held Jimmy’s gaze until the footman released the cig. Jimmy looked around for a distraction -  for something to say to break the heady silence.</p><p>“What about that ride then?” he pointed to what was essentially a miniature railroad that travelled a short distance through a tunnel. The train itself had been painted like a red-eyed demon and the tunnel was dark, likely full of spooky nonsense designed to make you jump. “Even <em>you</em> should be able to cope with that.”</p><p>“Really,” Thomas took one last drag on his cig before crushing it under his heel, “I’m not the one who nearly knocked himself out in the hall of mirrors.”</p><p>“Are you game then?” Jimmy said, a challenge in his voice.</p><p>Thomas gave him a look. “More game than you.”</p><p>Thomas paid and they climbed aboard - the train was empty save for the pair who squeezed into one of the little carriages, their sides pressed together out of necessity. The train slowly pulled away and into the almost pitch darkness of the tunnel. There was some eerie music and a bad recording of a scream that made Jimmy start, his hand instinctively taking a hold of Thomas’s.</p><p>“Shite, bloody hell,” Jimmy laughed and Thomas looked like he was about to say something suitably scathing when a great rubber bat hit the window beside him and he almost jumped out of his seat. He squeezed Jimmy’s hand so hard it hurt.</p><p>The train chugged on through the gloomy tunnel, past creepy dangling skeletons and an ugly, cackling witch.</p><p>“Looks like O’Brien found a new job,” Thomas said and Jimmy snorted a laugh.</p><p>They stopped briefly at the final scene - a macabre graveyard filled with gross waxworks crawling out of open coffins. Jimmy was about to make a joke when the lights went out leaving them in complete darkness.</p><p>“Uh,” Jimmy said, “is this supposed to happen?”</p><p>“It’s probably part of the ride.”</p><p>They waited for a moment, but nothing happened.</p><p>“Thomas, I don’t - I’d like to get off now.”</p><p>“You can’t,” Thomas replied, “just wait, I’m sure we will move soon.”</p><p>Jimmy swallowed; the carriage was suddenly too small, his collar two tight, his jacket too restrictive.</p><p>“Thomas? Thomas!” He said, panic seizing him.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright Jimmy,” Thomas wrapped an arm around the footman and pulled him closer, “shh, it’s just a ride, it’s just dark, I’m here. You’re safe.”</p><p>“I bloody <em>know</em>,” Jimmy hissed, then; “don’t you dare breathe a word of this. Ever. But - please don’t let go.”</p><p>“I’d never,” Thomas said gently. He ran his fingers through Jimmy’s hair and the footman pressed himself into Thomas, adrenaline and the cover of darkness allowing him to be bolder than he would ever normally allow himself to be. He reached out and his fingers brushed against Thomas’s cheek, then dislodged his bowler and found their way into his hair.</p><p>“Thomas,” Jimmy breathed, turning in his seat to get more contact - he could just make out the outline of Thomas’s face in the gloom. Jimmy cupped the under-butler’s cheek and leaned in, planting a feather-light kiss on his slightly-parted lips.</p><p>Thomas was perfectly still and for a moment he didn’t even breathe. Jimmy pressed on, letting his mouth work against Thomas’s until the under-butler cracked, dragging Jimmy up against himself and kissing him back with abandon. Jimmy felt Thomas’s tongue slide into his mouth, hot and wet and obscene, and had to break off before he got <em>hard</em>.</p><p>“Jimmy,” Thomas whispered, his lips finding Jimmy’s jaw and then a soft spot behind his ear that Jimmy hadn’t ever imagined could feel so sensitive and wonderful. Jimmy let Thomas pull him onto his lap, his arms around Jimmy’s back, and he kissed him soundly.</p><p>”Oh, yes,” Jimmy whispered, his hips involuntarily jerking towards the under-butler. He could feel Thomas’s arousal pressed against his thigh and honestly, he’d never been so aroused in his life. Thomas gave a low groan and Jimmy had to fight the urge to rip his clothes off there and then.</p><p>It was a good thing he resisted as the lights flickered and the train started up again; Thomas and Jimmy jumped apart and struggled to straighten their clothes, smooth out their hair and replace their hats before the train pulled out of the tunnel. Jimmy had to think about the Dowager naked and Alfred’s dirty underwear to force himself to calm down.</p><p>They disembarked in awkward silence; Thomas lips were red and swollen and Jimmy’s hair bore the obvious signs of mischief. The ride operator gave them a suspicious look and said; “Sorry you got stuck back there For a bit. Hope it didn’t scare ya?”</p><p>“As if,” Jimmy sneered, then gave Thomas a look he hoped said <em>shut it</em>.</p><p>As they walked away Thomas took a hold of Jimmy’s sleeve and pulled him behind one of the little stalls.</p><p>“Thomas,” Jimmy started, terrified of how easily he’d come undone in Thomas’s arms, a thousand excuses ready to tumble from his lips. But he took one look at the vulnerability in Thomas’s eyes and he <em>couldn’t</em>. He couldn’t pretend anymore. He didn’t want to. “That was one hell of a ride,” he smirked and dared to let his hand catch Thomas’s for a moment.</p><p>Thomas ducked his head and grinned like a jack-o’-lantern. “Best one yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did it! 31 fics and 66,391 words in 31 days. Now excuse me while I sleep for a week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>